7 dias 7 citas contigo: secreto del pasado
by Black Shooter Girl
Summary: lo prometido es deuda: hace aproximadamente 10 años conocí a una niña de 5 años yo solo tenia 7 ella estaba perdida, intentando encontrar su casa accidentalmente caímos y bueno ella y yo nos besamos por asi decirlo…. ya saben no se hacer summarys jajaja!


**Le prometí a una amiga este one-shot**

**de la historia 7 días 7 citas contigo y pues aquí se los traigo **

****

****IKUTO POV****

_hace aproximadamente 10 años conocí a una niña de 5 años yo solo tenia 7 ella estaba perdida, intentando encontrar su casa accidentalmente caímos y bueno ella y yo nos besamos por decirlo…._

**Flash back **

iba camino a un parque, donde suelo tocar el violín, oo mas bien a perfeccionar lo que se. De echo iba a tocar en aquel parque.

-ikuto-nya-estoy aburrido!!!-me gritaba mi chara que caminaba a lado mío.

-estas aburrido si salimos y también en casa, no te quejes.

-vamos a jugar nya.

-no tengo ganas quizás luego-le dije mientras me detenía para admirar el parque al cual ya habíamos llegado.

-bua!!!-escuche decir parecía que alguien estuviera llorando.

-ya yoru se que estas aburrido pero no llores!.

-uh? Ikuto pero si yo no hice nada!.

-entonces, si no fuiste tu…-busque con la mirada a la cosa o persona que estuviera haciendo tal sonido de lloriqueo y me encontré con una bola rosa.

-que es eso?...-acerque un dedo a la "bola rosa peluda" y cuando la toque, se movió.

-se mueve!!!-grito yoru.

-uh??-volteo aquel organismo vivo rosa y me di cuenta de que era una niña que sollozaba.

-qui…quien eres tu?-preguntó la niña con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-mm eso iba a preguntarte yo…mi nombre es ikuto y tu?

-y-yo soy amu.

-amu…dime que haces aquí?-cuando le pregunté sus ojos empezaron a brillar del llanto y volvió a sollozar y a soltar lagrimas.

-e-espera no- no llores…que te pasa?

-es que-es que estoy perdida!-me dijo aun sin parar de llorar.

-tranquila…no te preocupes…cuantos años tienes?

-seis-me dijo ya intentando de calmar el llanto (**N/A: aquí amu acaba de cumplir los 6)**

-y como fue que te perdiste, tal vez te pueda ayudar…

-bueno…estaba caminando con mami **(AWWW), **y me distraje y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba y termine aquí.

-mm tus padres han de estar preocupados…

-mm-amu quería volver a llorar.

-no llores por favor –me agache para quedar sentado como ella e intente consolarla.

-que tal si te ayudo a buscar a tus padres?-sugerí

-me ayudarías?.

-claro, solo no llores mas si?

-s-si gra-gracias-me dijo con una sonrisa a la que no pude resistirme a sonreírle igual.

-no me agradezcas hasta que los encontremos, vamos.-ambos nos paramos y empezamos a caminar.

-hace cuanto que estas perdida?

-no se, pero solo se que a pasado mucho tiempo.-de por si ya estaba atardeciendo solo faltaban unas 2 horas para que anocheciera.

-y tu? también estas perdido?

-jaja, no, vengo aquí casi diario a tocar violín.

-oo y tus padres te dejan salir tan tarde?-me pregunto

-mm bueno, creo que a ellos no les importa a donde vaya.

-ya veo.

-dime recuerdas algo de el camino a tu casa?

-pues, vamos en la dirección correcta pero no recuerdo nada mas.

-mm eso será un problema pero te ayudare en lo mas que pueda.

Buscamos a sus padres por todos lados, ya ambos estábamos exhaustos e incluso yoru llamaba a sus amigos gatos a que nos ayudaran pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano, la noche cayo eran como las 8 pm amu ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

-jamás los encontrare!...mamá! papá! Donde están!-gritaba amu que se puso de rodillas para llorar, regresamos al parque. Se me ocurrió algo para tranquilizarla, saque mi violín del estuche y empecé a tocar una melodía alegre, detuvo el llanto y me miro asombrada y eso que no era muy bueno pero si a ella le gustaba estaba bien.

-to-tocas hermoso.

-mm-seguí tocando para calmar las cosas un poco pero se me acabaron las canciones y las lagrimas regresaron pero estaba vez ella intentaba callar las gotas saladas, esa niña si que era fuerte.

-que haré!? No me quiero quedar aquí!

-no te dejare aquí sola encontrare a tu familia, vamos.- la tome de la mano y me la llevé.

-ikuto, arigato-me detuve para voltear a verla iba a dar un paso hacia ella, no levante bien los pies y me tropecé y caí junto con ella, por reflejo a no lastimarla termine en el piso sin aplastarla pero mi boca "choco" accidental mente con sus labios ¿eso se siente besar? Pues se sentía muy bien.

Amu y yo nos sonrojamos muchísimo y aun no nos separábamos hasta que yo reaccioné y me levante rápidamente, le ayude a incorporarse y no nos dirigimos ni siquiera la mirada, la volví a tomar de la mano y camine pensando en lo que había sucedido.

-e-eso-eso se siente besar?-me sorprendió la pequeña con su pregunta

-humm…eso…no lo se.

.

.

.

-ikuto…ya me canse…-me decía amu.

-lo se…yo también estoy algo cansado.-me detuve la cargue y la acomode en mi espalda.

-si quieres duérmete un rato, yo seguiré buscando.-asintió y se recostó en mi hombro, sonreí y seguí caminando, camine demasiado y para mi fue una eternidad.

-ikuto por que ayudas a esta niña nya? Ya es tarde tus padres han de estar preocupados también-me pregunto mi chara.

-mmm…bueno no creo que a ellos les moleste y…no se me agrada esta niña.

-ikuto te gusta verdad nya?

-calla puede oírte…no podía dejarla sola…eso es todo.

-si claro aja.

-uhm….uh?-divise a dos personas adultas, se veían desesperadas hablando con un oficial de policia, era lógico ellos eran sus padres. Bajé a amu de mi espalda y la desperté.

-amu, amu!...encontré a tus padres.

-uh?...si?

-son ellos verdad?-se los señale.

-si! si! son ellos!-dijo muy emocionada viéndolos.

-mami!! Papá!!!-grito amu corriendo dirigiéndose a ellos.

-amu!-digeron al unísono sus padres, yo por mi parte, me retire antes de que me vieran, tenia la impresión de que la volveria a ver algun dia, me ocultè detrás de un arbol y escuche algunas palabras de amu.

-un chico me ayudo y me atrajo hasta acá cargándome

-enserio? Hija yo no veo a nadie?-dijo su madre

-uh?...ikuto? donde…mmm gracias-sonreí y me alegró que estuviera bien, tomé el camino hacia mi casa.

-yoru…creo que me gusto esa niña…jaja y tan pequeña y ya experimento su primer beso…pero…cuando la vuelva a ver…me recordara?

-nya….

**Fin del flash back**

Y asi fue como te conoci la primera vez...amu.-dije mientras veia como amu se sorprendia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Y BUENO YA CONOCEN EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA AJAJA**

**REVIEWS? **

**JAJA**

**DIGANME LES GUSTO? JOJO BUENO ME VOY AIO AIO!**


End file.
